


Интеграция

by Lindwurm



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Post-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8998498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindwurm/pseuds/Lindwurm
Summary: На тему: совместные полезные домашние покупки (желательно, но не обязательно парой, состоящей в отношениях).Итого: Куинни, Якоб и Косой переулок, фоном Ньют и магическое существо.





	

В первый раз они приходят в Косой переулок вместе с Ньютом. Он, похоже, всерьез воспринял свои обязанности гостеприимного хозяина, да только не очень представляет, как их исполнять. Куинни думает, что это ужасно мило. Якоб думает, что название переулку очень подходит, он привык к прямым улицам и строгим перекресткам Манхэттена, и разномастная застройка будит в нем воспоминания из детства. Что-то из сказок... братьев Гримм? Злая колдунья в пряничном домике? Старая сказка кажется Якобу теперь нелепой, ведь вокруг настоящие волшебники и волшебницы. Куинни обязательно расспросит его позже, а пока она отступает в свои собственные мысли, потому что у Якоба начинают разбегаться глаза, и у Куинни слегка кружится голова от калейдоскопа впечатлений - его и своих собственных. 

Якоб с детской радостью вертит головой по сторонам и то и дело спрашивает у Ньюта про тот или иной магазин. Завидев нужную витрину, Куинни тянет Якоба туда. 

\- Смотри, милый, какая смешная мода! 

Ньют запинается на пороге одежной лавки. 

\- Я там дальше подожду, - сообщает он. Через два дома виднеется вывеска с моргающими ярко-зелеными глазами: "Волшебный зверинец". 

\- Туда, - решительно заявляет Якоб, - мы тоже пойдем. 

\- Конечно, милый, - говорит Куинни и стряхивает пылинку с его плеча. Ей кажутся ужасно забавными все эти жесты из немагического - маггловского, как говорят тут, - кино. Якоб каждый раз так старается не покраснеть. 

Примерка мантий взбудораживает их обоих сильнее, чем они ждали. Куинни то и дело выпархивает из-за ширмы, демонстрируя то один, то другой фасон, хозяйка лавки осыпает ее комплиментами, а Якобу даже говорить ничего не надо, его глаза разгораются все ярче с каждым ее появлением. Сам он чувствует себя в мантии донельзя неловко, но по виду и не скажешь: он выглядит солиднее, основательнее, уважаемый член магического сообщества - ведь здесь, в Англии, это в самом деле будет так. Куинни улыбается ему, он улыбается ей, а хозяйка лавки улыбается им обоим, погружаясь в сентиментальные мысли. Уговорить Якоба пополнить гардероб оказывается не так уж и сложно. 

В "Волшебном зверинце" они находят Ньюта, оживленно спорящего с продавцом. Куинни даже не хочет знать, о чем они пререкаются. Она смотрит на Якоба, восхищенно озирающегося по сторонам, и думает, что ей все-таки ужасно повезло. 

Ньют заканчивает разговор на повышенной ноте, раздраженно засовывает руки в карманы, отворачивается от прилавка и замечает наконец Куинни и Якоба. Разглядывает что-то, склонив голову набок. 

\- О, - говорит он Якобу. - Ты ему понравился. Мне тут как раз должны скидку. 

На лице Якоба написана такая гамма эмоций, что Куинни смеется, прикрывая губы ладонью. 

\- Здесь только мелкие звери, милый, - говорит она. Якоб шумно выдыхает, делает вид, что вытирает пот со лба. Смотрит, на кого показывает Ньют. 

Это трехцветный молодой книззл, очень пушистый и очень высокомерный на вид. Но он только что тихонько трогал лапой пиджак Якоба, так что высокомерие это только кажущееся. 

\- Какой большой! - восклицает Якоб. И спрашивает почему-то не у продавца, а у Ньюта: - Его можно погладить? 

Ньют кривовато улыбается и кивает. Якоб гладит книззла, сперва осторожно, потом входит во вкус и чешет его за ухом и под челюстью. Книззл выгибает шею и громогласно урчит. Куинни протягивает руку, и книззл разрешает и ей себя почесать. 

\- Трехцветные книззлы приносят счастье, - авторитетно заявляет продавец. 

\- Это всего лишь популярное суеверие, - возражает Ньют, и они готовы снова поспорить, но тут Якоб переглядывается с Куинни и говорит: 

\- Мне это суеверие нравится. 

Судьба книззла решена. Дождавшись, пока деньги перейдут из рук в руки (продавец в самом деле делает скидку, но лицо у него при этом кислое), он вспрыгивает Якобу на плечо, и тот слегка приседает под весом животного. 

\- Не забывайте маскировочные чары, - уныло напоминает продавец. Куинни посылает ему свою дежурную сияющую улыбку. Ньют вполголоса рассказывает Якобу про привычки книззлов. Книззл на плече Якоба по-прежнему урчит. 

Все трое (и книззл) едва успевают выйти на улицу, как Якоб резко останавливается, глядя на другую сторону улицы. Он взволнован и слегка опасается, но полон решимости, чувствует Куинни. 

\- Сейчас, друзья мои, - говорит Якоб, - мы пойдем вон в то кафе и перепробуем все, что там есть. 

\- Кафе Флориана Фортескью, - немного невпопад сообщает Ньют. - Лучшее мороженое в магическом Лондоне. 

\- В магическом! - поднимает палец Якоб. Куинни берет его под руку. 

\- У тебя всего один шанс все распробовать, милый, - говорит она. - Потом тебя не будут пускать как главного конкурента. 

Якоб гладит ее пальцы и улыбается так, что Куинни чувствует себя ну просто сказочно счастливой.


End file.
